ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Teridax122/Archive
1 Hello Teridax,I like this wiki page.I hope you can help me on my wiki.Im the Ultraman fan so i build my own wiki.Its called Ultra Fan Wiki.Can you help me to build my Wiki?This is the link ultrafan.wikia.com/ thanks XD. My UFE3 Discussion My best ranking in those scenario is only A, if you can help me getting the S Rank, Mr. Teridax, I will be pleasure to do something good. (Sorry... it maybe not the right time to do it) 08:54, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for your advice, today I get S Rank on King Joe scenario. I forgot to let the robot grab the boat. 08:38, February 13, 2013 (UTC) WOW! You are amazingly cool! Cyrus Siu (talk) 13:47, February 15, 2013 (UTC)Cyrus Siu Sorry for the interruption senior, but on the ultraman saga page it is not just ultraman legend, there is alo the fusion of Mebius, Hikari and the GUYS crew. If you want only Ultras, then it is the Mebius infinity form. Isn't it? Sorry for the interuption senior but on the page Ultraman Saga apparently it is not just the fusion of Ultraman legend. There is also the fusion of Mebius, Hikari and the GUYS crew. if you want pure Ultras the it is the Mebius infinity mode. Isn't it? Cyrus Siu (talk) 14:28, February 15, 2013 (UTC)Cyrus Siu First Chat Hello, Mr Teridax. I the newcomer here. I want to ask about how to access Ultras editing. I came there but I couldn't edit it. What's the matter? Also how to add some photos? You can come to my talk page and answer my questions. Thanks (PS: I am the one who asked you how to get S Rank in UFE3) Eduardloei (talk) 09:56, February 16, 2013 (UTC) As my thanks from you, just call me when ever you need me. I am the cleaning service in this Wikia. You know what cleaning service do. Also, I will create UFE3 S Rank Get Blog Post. You should pay a visit. However, please tell me how to trigger beam duel in Evil Tiga scenario. Eduardloei (talk) 13:55, February 16, 2013 (UTC) How to change profile picture ?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 06:40, February 22, 2013 (UTC) How to create a infobox?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 06:41, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Category page Hello, Mr Teridax. It's me. How to create category pages. Please, help me?Eduardloei (talk) 12:19, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks & Help Thanks for you greet for me. Also I thanks to you for help me creating Category Page. If you can, you could help gives Dipras page, Water Kaiju category. Since, I afraid on that Kaiju. Also, how to find tons of Ultramen's finisher pictures, since my badge on picture still bronze (bleh)Eduardloei (talk) 02:12, February 24, 2013 (UTC) I appreciate your helps, Mr Teridax. However, sorry, I found more finisher pictures in Geocities. They are more economistic, because their small pictures. However, thanks for adding Dipras page to Kaiju and Water Kaiju category.Eduardloei (talk) 05:16, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Sure. Here the link: "http://www.geocities.ws/ricosultraman2/new_page_7.htm" Remember, don't use " when copy paste. However, they has techniques picture until Ultraman Tiga. Ultraman Dyna and more still doesn't has it. Hopefully, they input more pictures :)Eduardloei (talk) 05:40, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Asks, Proposal, and Sad Feelings Hello again, Mr Teridax. The title seems like KR OOO episodes title :P. Sorry for OOT. Anyway, how to become an admin? Many of you become an admin. So, i want also. There for, I will gives you a proposal for articles and the others: *Gallery should divided to Normal Pictures and Techniques Pictures. Soon, I will added more Forms Pictures. Making this, the gallery wouldn't be a trash and cleaner. *In forms table, we should have full shot of Ultras body, with white background. To do this, we need to find anyone who can use Photoshop or Gimpshop. *For articles, never use span style for text, with the exception of above quotes of an articles. *Photos should be named with name that easily to be remember. It more efficient and clear if we use it. For examples: Delacium Light Stream that I had upload is very brief, clear, and easy to remember. However, is more doesn't good if we used like this "Tiga is charging super duper balloon beam that gonna be shoot in Power Type". Really doesn't good, right? Final Time! I really sad that I couldn't ask Yao where he got that Dyna's techniques pictures T_T. However, alas. He already gone from this Wikia. Also are just we talks hee? No sign of Tsuru, Phazon, and Hoshino. Where they are?Eduardloei (talk) 12:16, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Sig Talk & Teamwork Hello again, Mr Teridax. I want to ask how to create my own signature talk. Like you always use in my talk page. It's really cooollll!!! Also, as I already said in my Proposal For This Wikia blog posts, which I edited with one more proposal. Could you teamwork with me to find techniques pictures? You can take it from video games, tv or others. I also will work hard for searching this pictures. Thanks. Can help me created a infobox on my profile page and Ultraman Zero ghosts? Can help me make a infobox on my profile and Ultraman Zero ghosts page?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 10:17, February 28, 2013 (UTC) This infobox like Henshin 71's--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 05:05, March 1, 2013 (UTC) How to edit my infobox?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 05:05, March 2, 2013 (UTC) How to put title in my infobox and information? I am use ipad I using ipad-- 06:32, March 2, 2013 (UTC) I using ipad-- 06:33, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Still Not Know Revolium Hissatsu, Zoruim?, & Crisis I did not see the edit button.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 03:32, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Goji & Yao